Club Penguin Fan Universe:2015 Promotion requests
Since the main RfA page is protected, and there are no admins left on the wiki, I have taken it upon myself to make this voting page. It is our current RfA page. We might add new users later, but for now it's just me. Cp kid (+5) I believe I was unfairly demoted by Merrystar, as I had not broken any polices. In theory, I wasn't voted in by the community because there wasn't much of a community to vote me into the rights- so that could have been grounds for demotion. Hence my opining this vote, because if Merrystar refuses to promote me even with a community vote, then she's abusing her power or something because our community doctrines are the law here, not what she likes and doesn't like. This vote is for me to receive administrator and bureaucrat rights. For (6) * star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 10:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *--mariocrossing 14:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *-Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! I agree that faith is essential to success in life . . . but I do not accept your definition of faith, i.e. belief in life after death..- Rosalin Franklin. 17:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *''Aquamarina14'' *-- QUACKERPINGU WITH BIG LETTERS! EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS! Nope. * Let's do the Time-Warp again! WikiaFrog * --User:Amigopen Category:Signatures 10:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Against (1) * [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 04:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I don't want a user that has been interfering with the development of our community. Merrystar has done nothing wrong. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 04:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*What have I ever done to interfere with the development of the community? Nothing. Also, I understand Merrystar's actions to an extent, but I still don't appreciate it. Hence, my opening this vote to try to get my rights back and lead this wiki in a better direction. CK (Talk to me!) 04:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::*This. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 06:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *I have a very good idea for what I'll do with the wiki if I get promoted. And it doesn't involve advertising, nor deleting a ton of pages (except where it makes sense according to wiki policy, the wiki's ultimate laws that override anything the wikia staff have to say (Sorry Merrystar, I don't mean to sound rebellious, just insightful. I'm also still upset about the recent demotion spree). CK (Talk to me!) 04:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*I don't believe you intend to administrate actively here. And the fact you're not sharing your "good idea" is quite shady. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 06:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) *The wiki needs at least one admin, or else it would be a dictatorship run by Wikia. (no offense to you Staff members out there) I believe CK is the best nominee since he is mostly neutral on the matter. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 10:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*No point having an admin re-promoted here who moved on from this Wikia years ago. Bias is inevitable for that situation. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 22:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::*I was never on this wikia prior to the move, mind you. CK (Talk to me!) 02:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::*Still, you haven't made any articles here yet a lot on the independent wiki. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 02:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :**We've become a part of an independent wiki network. Sure. However, do we still have somewhat of a presence at this Wikia? Club Penguin Fanon Wikia is still Club Penguin Fanon. As I previously said, something really needs to be done about this Wikia to prevent it from being taken over by some other users. --~~~~ :::*And you don't want it taken over by new users why? [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 02:31, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::*Because they wouldn't know how to properly run the place. They'd have no one to learn from, no idea how to improve, nor how the site was intended to be. It would just be a mad house. Plus, as Star said I'm pretty neutral about it, and I'd also like to think I'm experienced enough to cradle those rights and the site as a whole, not abuse them. CK (Talk to me!) :::::*You're making cynical assumptions of other users. [[User:Perapin|'Perapin']] 02:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) *Something needs to be done about this Wikia, so why not. --mariocrossing 14:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*^ --''Aquamarina14''